1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates in general to portable wheel assemblies, and in particular to a wheel assembly for coupling to a skid of a helicopter for moving the helicopter on the ground.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Various wheel assemblies have been made in the past for coupling to the skids of the helicopter to move the helicopter on the ground for maintenance. Generally, the prior art wheel assemblies are not reliable and are more complicated than desired. Many employ a hydraulic jack in conjunction with a dual wheel assembly.
Another disadvantage of the prior art wheel assemblies occurs if the helicopter is being towed or moved over an inclined surface. At times, only one of the wheels will be in contact with the ground, placing a great strain on the supporting wheel. The possibility of a blowout, resulting in damage to the helicopter exists.